


bare

by bikedancelaugheat



Category: Sammy Keyes - Wendelin Van Draanen
Genre: Community: ot3_100, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikedancelaugheat/pseuds/bikedancelaugheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re somewhat lacking in ingredients for supper. Luckily, it’s Wednesday.</p>
<p>Set several years after they’ve all graduated from high school. Sammy, Billy and Casey are living together in an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ot3_100 prompt](http://ot3-100.livejournal.com/299.html) #44: Bare, and a [“when thinking about your ot3” post](http://ichibankita.co.vu/post/94478015302/when-thinking-about-your-ot3-consider-o-who) which asked, “Who takes off their shoes as fast as possible upon coming inside? Who keeps their shoes on all the time? Who didn’t have to take off their shoes at all, because they insisted on going out barefoot?”
> 
> Unbeta’d, let me know if you see any typos :)

“I thought you were going grocery shopping?” Casey asks, poking his head around the cupboard door.

Sammy’s eyes go shifty. “Uh ...”

“You got sidetracked again, didn’t you,” Casey says, lips twisting in a fondly exasperated smile.

“And so my poor stomach had none,” Billy murmurs sadly.

Sammy winces. “Sorry. We could get takeout?”

“Nah,” Casey says, closing the cupboard door. “It’s Wednesday, right? Farmers market’s open ’til eight, we can rustle something up. Sandals!”

“No thanks!” Billy chirps, skipping past them to the door and snagging his with two fingers by the heel straps.

“Unbelievable,” Casey sighs, stepping into his own and sitting down to get at the buckles. “My girlfriend can’t be bothered to take her shoes off. My boyfriend can’t be bothered to put his on....”

“Sounds like _you’re_ the one who can’t decide whether he wants to be barefoot or not,” Sammy teases, sharing a grin with Billy over Casey’s head.

“I thought the point of sandals was to keep the sand from getting tracked all over your apartment,” Casey says to the welcome mat.

“You love dancing around with a broom like a Disney princess and you know it,” Billy says.

Casey heaves a long-suffering sigh, but then his lips twitch. “Guilty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Billy’s first line comes from a terribly sad nursery rhyme which goes something like,  
> Old Mother Hubbard  
> Went to the cupboard  
> To get her poor dog a bone.  
> But when she got there  
> The cupboard was bare,  
> And so her poor dog had none.
> 
> Also, not that anyone’s wondering, but the “Santa Martina” Farmers Market was actually open on Wednesdays the last time I checked, but I couldn’t find it when I went looking for a link for this note. Go figure.
> 
> [tumblr!](bikedancelaugheat.tumblr.com)


End file.
